Providing adequate cable management between moving parts can prove to be costly and difficult. Example moving parts may include currency cassettes and other devices mounted on telescoping rails that must be racked in and out for servicing. Cables may be damaged if they are not managed well. Cable damage has a negative impact on device reliability and may also have a negative impact on safety. Damaged cables may create a fire hazard or produce unexpected device operation.
It would be desirable to provide an alternative cable management solution which addresses these issues.